


Do you love me?

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, a bit of angst, but also feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: He felt his face burn up, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “Alright, back to work.”He didn't dare look at the rest of the room as he turned and went into his office, closing the door with a bang that was harder then intended. He sighed, dropping down in his chair and staring at the computer screen. “Hey, love.”What the hell had he just done?





	1. Chapter 1

Lestrade saw Sherlock come into the precinct and he couldn't keep a smile from his face. He still felt like living in a dream. A wonderful, glorious dream where Sherlock 'the genius' Holmes had chosen him as his partner. They'd agreed very early on that boyfriend was too childish.

 

As Sherlock made his way to his office, Lestrade couldn't keep his eyes off him. He looked so bloody gorgeous, tall, lean and graceful. His blue/grey eyes sparkling with excitement about this new case, his lips slightly shining from licking them unconsciously.

 

Before Lestrade really thought about it he went to his office door, towards Sherlock, a big smile on his face.

 

“Lestrade. I know who did...”

 

“Hey, love.”

 

Sherlock froze as Lestrade's hand went and caressed his cheek before landing on his shoulder.

 

“I'm almost done here, what do you want for dinner?”

 

Lestrade smiled, squeezing Sherlock's shoulder, waiting till the man responded. Only then did he notice Sherlock's frozen expression, the color drained from his face, the rigid posture .

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, a whole bundle of emotions in them that Lestrade couldn't figure out. His hand dropped from Sherlock's shoulder,the smile on his face gone.

 

He saw Donovan look at them with shock on her face and then it hit him.

 

“Sherlock, I.”

 

Before he could say anymore Sherlock had turned and walked out, his coat bellowing behind him. He saw Donovan follow Sherlock's movement with her eyes, then she turned to look back at him. The shock was still there, mixed with confusion.

 

He felt his face burn up, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

 

“Alright, back to work.”

 

He didn't dare look at the rest of the room as he turned and went into his office, closing the door with a bang that was harder then intended.

 

He sighed, dropping down in his chair and staring at the computer screen.

 

“ _Hey, love.”_

 

What the hell had he just done?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg was glad to finally be home. After his stupid move earlier at the precinct Donovan had kept looking at him with shock and disappointment. Everyone had looked rather shocked at him for the rest of the day. It hadn't been pleasant but Greg's mind had been on Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock, who had looked even paler then before. Sherlock who had left without so much as a snarky comment to Donovan. He hadn't answered to his calls or texts and Greg was worried. _Was this over before it had even begun?_

 

He went inside his flat, getting his coat and shoes off, loosening up his tie and then there was a knock on the door.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock flew into his flat the moment he opened the door. He was pacing up and down, hands flying out, brushing through his curls, touching his lips. He wasn't looked at Lestrade, just pacing and Greg blinked a few times.

 

He was so relived to see Sherlock in his flat, so glad the man had shown up but now he got even more worried by Sherlock's behavior.

 

“It doesn't make sense. Why would he? No, can't be it. Need more data. This is stupid, I'm missing something. What is it?

 

“SHERLOCK!”

 

Greg's voice filled the flat and Sherlock startled, looking at Greg with wide eyes.

 

“Sit down. You're making me bloody nervous.”

 

Sherlock sat down on the sofa, his coat falling open and showing off a deep red shirt, the fabric tight around Sherlock's pecs.

 

“Sherlock, I need to apologize for today. I.”

 

Greg went to sit next to Sherlock, their hands almost touching but Greg controlled himself. Sherlock looked out of it, the look he got when he went to his mind palace and Greg didn't know what to do, what to say. The words earlier had just left his mouth, it felt natural to him and he was slightly disappointed Sherlock had responded the way he did.

 

“I wasn't thinking earlier and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again.”

 

Greg's voice was a whisper by now. He would respect Sherlock's wishes. If Sherlock didn't want people to know then that was it. He really wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Sherlock was his partner but clearly he didn't feel the same.

 

“ If you want to keep this private, a secret then that's...”

 

“Wait what? A secret? Why would I want to keep it a secret?”

 

Sherlock turned to face Greg, blinking rapidly, confusion clear on his face.

 

“ I. Sherlock, earlier at the precinct, you walked out. I know calling you love wasn't smart, specially not at work and I promise it won't happen again. I'll tell people it was a joke, or a mistake, or...”

 

“Greg! What are you talking about? Why would I keep our relationship a secret? I'm proud to be yours Greg. You are amazing and you care about me, the real me. Why wouldn't I want people to know?”

 

Sherlock looked stunned, he scanned Greg's face, trying to see what he had missed but he couldn't find it. He rubbed his hands together nervously, his eyes going everywhere now, not looking at Greg.

 

“Sherlock? I don't... **Congratulations, you just lost me.** ”

 

Greg tried to make it into a joke but it didn't come across. He really was at a loss. If Sherlock was so proud then why had he acted the way he did earlier? It didn't make sense.

 

“Greg, don't you see? Don't you understand?”

 

Sherlock was pleading, his voice so small and fragile Greg felt his heart break. Greg crossed the distance between their hands and took Sherlock's pale one into his own. He held it up and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles.

 

“Sherlock, you'll have to explain it to me. What is going on inside that head of yours?”

 

Greg squeezed Sherlock's hand, smiling to Sherlock, seeing him take a deep breath before explaining.

 

“Everyone knows now. They know that we are together. They're probably talking about us right now, making fun, telling jokes.”

 

Sherlock looked down, pulling his hand out of Greg's and placing them both on his knees.

 

“You saw the look on people's faces, Donovan must have harassed you all day with her ' why are you dating the freak' comment.”

 

“Sherlock, that's not...”

 

“And she's right of course! It doesn't make sense! Why are you with me? Why are you still here? I'm waiting for the day when you finally wake up and see what a mistake you made.”

 

Greg's eyes narrowed, his hands were trembling and he made them into fists. He wanted to talk but Sherlock wasn't done yet.

 

“Why haven't you figured out that they are all right? I am a freak, a weirdo. I solve crimes in my free time Greg, it's not my job, I just like crimes. What does that say about me? I'm not good for you Greg. You're reputation will be ruined now, I've ruined you. They'll see us and think 'what a shame, such a good man and he's dating _that_.”

 

Greg saw red at the way Sherlock described himself. _That_. He grabbed Sherlock's arms, lightly shaking him.

 

“Stop that right now Sherlock! Just, stop it! Do you even hear yourself right now. What the hell is going on with you? A freak? A weirdo? You are nothing like that! Understand?”

 

Sherlock was still looking down, Greg grabbed Sherlock's chin and lifted it up, making Sherlock look at him.

 

“You ruined me? You can't possible believe that right?! You are the best thing that has happened to me! And I'll decide of you aren't good enough for me. I get to decide that, not you. You are **perfect** for me Sherlock. To hell with what people think! I love you and if they can't deal with that, with us then it's their problem, not ours. You understand?”

 

Sherlock's eyes filled with tears and Greg flinched, reaching back and placing his hands on his knees. They were still trembling and he took a deep breath.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just. You can't. We are good together Sherlock. Don't throw us away because of some close minded people who can't see further then their own prejudice.”

 

Greg followed the tear rolling down Sherlock's cheek and he hated himself in that moment. He made his partner cry, he had hurt him and he couldn't stand himself for it.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you alright, please talk to me sunshine. Please.”

 

Sherlock blinked the tears away as a small smile came to his lips. He took Greg's hands, squeezing them tightly. Greg saw a little blush on Sherlock's cheeks.

 

“You love me?

 


	3. Chapter 3

“ _You love me?”_

 

It came out so soft Greg almost missed it. Sherlock was blushing more now, looking adorable but Greg saw doubt in his eyes.

 

“I. Sherlock. Yes, I love you. Of course I love you. I love you so much I couldn't keep my hands of you at work. I was going to snog you senseless right there, for everybody to see. Then you ran away and I though I'd fucked up big time. I love you Sherlock. I'm yours. For however long you'll have me.”

 

Greg saw Sherlock's eyes go wide with disbelieve and it made him feel angry. Why couldn't Sherlock believe in his love for him? He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, have it printed in newspapers, posted online. Everybody would know that Sherlock was his partner. That Sherlock belonged to him. He hated seeing the doubt in those beautiful grey/blue eyes. Sherlock was the love of his life, he should never have to doubt it again.

 

“Sherlock. I love you. I've always have. You're the one. Please, please don't throw that away because of some idiots or because you think you are saving me from myself. I don't care about people and their gossip. Let them talk, we'll show them this is real. Us against the rest of the world, love.”

 

Greg came close, his nose touching Sherlock's.

 

“You are all I want Sherlock. You.”

 

He kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose, going down to his cheek and ending by his mouth, his tongue tracing the outline of Sherlock's lips. Sherlock gasped and Greg took the moment to push his tongue in, exploring Sherlock's mouth and kissing him with all the love and passion he felt for this incredible man. He couldn't lose him.

 

“Greg. I. Greg.”

 

Sherlock pulled back, panting a little and Greg felt a stab of pride when he saw the dazed expression on Sherlock's face. His lips were swollen and shiny and those grey/blue's where filled with lust.

 

“I love you too Greg. I know I'm not the best at showing it and I'm sorry I made you panic today. I do love you. I just. I freaked out when you did that. Nobody has ever. Well, they've never felt the need to show me off.”

 

Sherlock shrugged, trying for a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Greg let go of Sherlock's hands to wrap him up in a hug. Sherlock relaxed against his body instantly and Greg rubbed Sherlock's back, the fabric of the red shirt feeling slippery beneath his hands.

 

“I'll show you off to the whole world if that's what you want, Sunshine. I'm so proud to call you my partner and I can't wait to one day make it official.”

 

Sherlock pulled back, eyes huge as they looked over Greg's face.

 

“You're serious.”

 

“Of course I'm bloody serious! You're the one Sherlock. Always will be.”

 

Greg smiled, leaning closer to Sherlock and licked Sherlock's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Let's go to bed. I feel the need to claim you as mine.”

 

Sherlock blushed a vicious red and Greg pulled him up from the sofa, leading him to his bedroom, already opening up the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Yours. I'll always be yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my laptop for a while and since I finished chapter 17 of my Sherstrade High Fic ( 22.902 words!) I decided to share this to sort of celebrate. Just 3 chapters this one, I hope you enjoy!  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
